Are We Flying Or Falling?
by broodyleytons
Summary: Not sure what the summary is just yet...still figuring that out. But I promise it will be great and you'll love it! And I do not what the Ships are either. Read and see if you like it.
1. Things Ain't Bad, But Things Ain't Right

**Are We Falling or Flying?**

Things Ain't Bad, But Things Ain't Right.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the ideas._

"You're such a whore Peyton! I can't believe you would do this to me again!" Brooke yelled as she stormed into Peyton's newly painted room.

Peyton whipped her head around to see what Brooke was ranting about. By the looks of it, whatever _it_ was, it wasn't good. "What are you talking about?" Peyton took off her painting smock.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Goldie locks! I know who you were with last night!" Brooke crossed her arms.

Peyton mentally rolled her eyes. "Brooke," She came closer to Brooke. "I was with Lucas, but not for whatever reason your head is making up."

"You slut! You're actually admitting it to me? Wow, you're more whore-ish than I thought!"

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled.

"Peyton, don't talk to me the next time you see me." Brooke said coolly, but coldly and then stomped out of Peyton's room.

"What the hell Brooke!" Peyton yelled, running after her down the stairs.

"I said don't talk to me! While we are at, don't look at me either!" Brooke yelled as she slammed the front door.

Peyton sat down on the top of the staircase, wondering what just happened.

--&&

Brooke ran to her car, hair flying every which way, the heels of her Jimmy Chos sinking into the earth.

"Whoa, Brooke, what pissed you off?"

"Your little fuck buddy!" Brooke said softly but loud enough that Lucas heard it.

Lucas grabbed her arm, "Brooke, what happened?" Brooke pulled her arm away quickly.

"It's called you plus her," Brooke pointed to Peyton's house. "Plus your car equals big idiot, also known as me." She started on her way back around to her car.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled, but Brooke ignored him and sped, while squealing her tires, and took off down the block.

"Yea, um, I don't think that went well." Peyton said from her front porch.

Lucas turned around. "Yeah, what was that about?"

"I think she found out about last night, but took it the wrong way…" Peyton bit her lip nervously.

"Oh…" Lucas nodded. "Well, I'll go talk to her."

"No, allow me. I'm her friend."

--&&

**I just wanted to give you all a little taste of my new story.**

**There is more but I just wanted to throw it out there.**

**Let me know what you all think.**

**And also, I have NOT given up on my other ****three main OTH ****fics**

**I am in the process of finishing them. I am saying by the end of this week they will be up, at the latest, this weekend.**

**I have just been so freaking busy lately!**

**Toodles**


	2. Expected And Not So Expected Surprises

"Knock, knock."

Brooke turned to her door and frowned. "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone. I am pretty sure coming to my apartment qualifies as well."

"Um, this is yours and Haley's apartment, and you didn't quite say 'leave me the hell alone' earlier when you were on your rant-tramp rage." Peyton looked sternly into Brooke's eyes, hoping she would calm down.

"What do you want?" Brooke whispered coldly.

"Brooke, we weren't going behind your back last night!" Peyton exclaimed while taking a seat next to Brooke on the oddly shaped couch.

"Then what were you two doing? And if it is 'oh so innocent' then why wasn't I invited?" Brooke pushed out her lower lip.

Peyton sighed. "I can't tell you Brooke."

"Then I will take that as 'Yes Brooke, I was ditching you to have a heated make out session in his car'."

"How can you say that? I wouldn't do that to you again Brooke. And you know it!"

Brooke was just quiet.

Peyton went over to Brooke and sat down. "Brooke, I am sorry you thought we were cheating on you again, but honestly, nothing is going on. It's a surprise, and we cannot tell you."

Brooke, still not looking at Peyton directly, laid her spoon down next to her bowl of fruit loops.

Peyton realized this may take more convincing. "B. Davis, look, I am not going behind your back, neither is Lucas. We were working on something, it is a surprise. And I cannot tell you."

Brooke stuck out her fist. "Hoes over Bros?"

Peyton smiled, and too stuck out her fist and pounded against Brooke's, "Buds over Studs."

Brooke reached out and hugged Peyton. "I am sorry. I must sound like some-"

"Over protective girlfriend slash best friend?" Peyton cut in.

Brooke smiled. "Yea…"

"Look, I know it's going to take a while to get over what Luke and I did to you, and maybe you will never truly will, and I totally understand that, but try and not go all psycho-Brooke on me." Peyton said while smiling.

Brooke scrunched her nose and nodded. "Okay."

--&&

Peyton felt her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket of her 'too' short jean skirt. "Hello?"

"Hey Peyton, its Lucas. How was Brooke?"

"Oh everything is great, she was just being paranoid. Which I can't say I blame her, you know?" Peyton said softly.

"Yeah, I hear you. Well, listen; meet at the Café, I have some more ideas for Brooke's surprise birthday party."

"Okay, great! I will meet you there in about ten minutes." Peyton hung up and walked out to her car.

--&&

"You ready to go home Jenny?" Jake said sweetly to his daughter as he buckled Jenny in the backseat of his Honda Civic.

Jake smiled ear to ear as he started the car. "Peyton Sawyer, here I come."

--&&

**Like it?**

**Sorry ****its**** been forever.**

**I will not make any excuses. ****Just been lazy…and a tad busy.**

**Let me know how ****its**** going.**

**Mucho Love!**


	3. Teasing and Not Really

**Hello Readers! I was a little disappointed about the amount of the reviews…but that is okay; I forgive you all. GOOD NEWS THOUGH!!! I have decided to make this a Brucas centered fanfic, just for the simple fact there are a few readers of mine who have been begging for me too. SMILES. Here you go. Hope this satisfies you all! READANDREVIEWPLWEASE.**

**--&&**

The next day at school was the best day ever Brooke decided. She wasn't mad and her best friend and boyfriend anymore. She didn't know why she was in the first place. Okay, so maybe she did, and she had a divine right to be mad…but she stood corrected and was okay with that; as longs as she got the two most important people back. Honestly she didn't want to start another fight, ever.

"B. Davis." Peyton said, not as much as a question or a 'Hello' or 'Good Morning', but more of a statement. Brooke loved it. Brooke closed her locker and walked over to Peyton's and bumped hips with hers.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke said back.

Peyton smiled as she put her extra books into her locker and pulled out the necessary ones for her first class. "What," Peyton was surprised to see Brooke hugging her. Not that she mind but it was awfully random that is for sure. "What's up sugar bun?" Peyton asked while rubbing her back.

"I am sorry, again." Brooke mumbled into Peyton's shoulder.

Peyton tilted her head. "I told you, I am not doing that to you again, it was a mistake and one that I don't plan on repeating, ever. Got it?" Peyton lifted Brooke's chin up so their eyes were mirrored.

Brooke nodded then smiled. "Good, I was scared I lost you again." Brooke bit her lip, a habit she had since they were nine years old.

Peyton let go of Brooke so she could lock up her locker, then turned back and set one hand on each of Brooke's shoulders. "You are never going to lose me, sorry, it's just that's how it goes with me." Peyton's shoulders shrugged.

"Good, cause I am never going to leave you either, no matter how bad your taste of music is." Brooke fired back, smiling all in all though.

Peyton's face turned shocked and smacked Brooke's bottom and pinched her left arm with her other arm.

"Hey, PDA is against school policy I believe."

Peyton and Brooke turned around only to see "Slut-Face-Boyfriend-Snatcher-Rachel-Gattina".

"Why don't you powder your fake nose and stop wishing you only could get some of this action." Brooke snapped back and glared at Rachel, grabbed Peyton's arm and walked off leaving Rachel standing there scoffing at what she just said.

"Whoa Brooke, bitchy much?" Peyton asked.

"Who cares, she deserved it. God, I just hate her. How could anyone be that perfectly, plastically ugly yet all the boys are after her? Hell, I even think Turner has something going on with her." Brooke held her books closer to her chest.

Peyton laughed. "Wow, Principal Turner?"

Brooke turned to Peyton and glared, "No Timmy Turner, duh Principal Turner Goldilocks."

"Do you want me to provoke anymore personal displays of affection before English?" Peyton raised her hand.

"Only if you make it hurt!" Brooke stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, did I really need to hear that?" Lucas said, covering his ears.

"Oh, you know you like it sweetie." Brooke grabbed Peyton close and Peyton, already knowing what to do, raised her right leg just as Brooke grabbed it. Both girls displaying seductive looks towards Lucas, Peyton even added to it more by sticking her index finger in her mouth, biting it like Marilyn Monroe.

Lucas for a moment was shocked, but then laughed it off and leaned in to kiss Brooke. "See ya at lunch. Later you two." He waved as he walked off to his first hour.

"We totally got him excited, if you know what I mean." Brooke wiggled her eyes, undressing Lucas with her eyes as he walked away. Almost at that exact moment Lucas looked back at Brooke just in time to see her unconsciously licking her lips. He laughed to himself and kept walking.

"Okay B.P.D. I am off to English, see you in math?" Peyton asked.

"Sure thing P.E.S." Brooke answered back. "Later!" She waved and off she went.

--&&

**Yes it was short but sweet right?**

**Some cute Breyton friendship there.**

**Brucas on the wat though, don't get discouraged!**

**Now read and review please? Pretty please with sugar on top?**


End file.
